Bleeding Love SessKag
by LaClem
Summary: SessKag, songfic to Bleeding Love. Kagome's innocent love betrayed by Inuyasha, meets a stranger in the night, lemon. Do not own Inuyasha or the song.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Bleeding Love

So familiar with pain, the feeling of rejection. All of her heart was given to the hanyou Inuyasha. Her complete faith in him, with the hope he would one day return her feelings.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

Too many times had he turned away from her, pass her over for the dead clay bitch. Yet a part of her loved him still. She knew he only saw her as his former love's reincarnation, but maybe one day…

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

Broken, her heart shattered. Much like that of the shikon jewel shards she hunted. She felt empty, hollow inside. She gave her heart to him and he tore it to shreds with his preference of the dead miko. Her first love, and she knew one day there would only be this pain. She knew he would never choose her.

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

Walking with the group, the hunt still on, her body numb from the pain of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. But more time passed by, the pain faded. Along with her love of the half-breed. Her soul was cold, no one to care to thaw her battered heart.

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

She remembered seeing him, there in the moonlight. Acceptance. Silence. It was an unspoken attraction, he demon, she miko. It was unnatural to him. The way she felt in his presence, a comfort she never knew. His kiss searing, his fang nipping her lip. Her hot blood pouring into his greedy mouth. His hardened erection pressed first against her navel.

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

So this is how it feels to be wanted? It was hard to keep their secret safe, all she wanted was to run off to be with him. Each night he would come for her, adore her with his usual silence. He was a dangerous predator, but it only drew her to him more.

_And everyone's looking round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

So similar to her seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, he saw them. Sesshomaru just turned back form her into the forest. To leave her like each night. She turned and saw Inuyasha glowering at her, pain in his eyes. I was soon back at camp with questions hammered at me. He was our enemy, and the ultimate betrayal to Inuyasha. But for the first time she felt so alive, wrapped up in his embrace. The feeling of belonging in his golden pools. Her thoughts ran scattered, as her 'friends' kept telling her how stupid she was.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

It didn't matter anymore, she was already lost. She never said a word, she only kept her thoughts to herself, to remember the feel of his body pressed to hers, his length against her. The way his molten eyes peirced into her blue fiery gaze, melting her soul with his. They had been meeting for months now, each time, the passion grew, the anticipation stretching her want. But it was more, she wished he would just take her away with him.

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

The group made sure to keep her from him, traveling at a quick pace. It mattered not, for he was Sesshomaru. He would find her. He restored her broken heart and pieced her soul together again. And she knew he would find her.

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

The moon shone brightly, high above them, she knew when he arrived. She slipped from her place by the dying fire and crossed to him. She went to him, so willingly. Her eyes matched the fire burning in his, he pulled her to him possesively, lowering his pale face to her neck. Grazing gently at her neck, with his fangs. How he desperately wanted to peirce her flesh, to make her his own. He kissed her roughly, biting her lower lip, drawing her spicy blood. He lapped up her life's fluid with his velvet tongue. A clawed hand ripped away her material, slicing a thin line over her breast, he hungrily took her mound into his mouth.

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

Kagome threw her head back in the intense pleasure to have the sexy demon lap up the blood at her breast. She unconcsiously pushed against him, causing a spike from his armer to puncture her shoulder. He quickly moved his mouth to lick her wound clean of the fresh blood. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were tinged red, his beast taking over.

He pinned her to the ground, his mouth and fangs fully exploring her wanton body. He cupped her sheath, and she soon found a claw teasing her bud. Another finger finding its way into her, the tension building inside of her, coiling tightly. She quickly found her release, her body writhing uncontrollably beneath his hard frame. Rubbing most provacatively against him. His claws made fast work of the rest of her clothes, as he quickly shed his haori. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly lowered himself into her. She gasped from the pain of her broken barrier, as he stilled within her. Her gaze changed from pain to passion, as he thrust into her again. She was soon pushing back against him, meeting him stride for stride.

Their eyes, always on each other, enjoying each other's pleasure. Only did their gaze break, when her head was again thrown back as a powerful orgasm rippled through her. He roared his release into the night, and bit deeply into her neck, marking her forever as his. Her warm blood flowed freely from her breast and neck. He licked the trickles and was satisfied. Soon, once Naraku was defeated they could be together as they should.

_Trying hard not hear_

_But they talk so loud_

The mark didn't go unnoticed and she was all but tossed from the group. Their hateful remarks, no one would speak to her. Not even her adopted son. She couldn't stand what they said about her Sesshomaru, her mate. He was not just an evil demon, he was not as heartless as they thought.

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

Each took their turn to talk sense into her, Inuyasha merely kept yelling at her. Why was he so upset, he had the dead clay pot. Couldn't they understand? She was finally happy.

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

No matter how hard she cried, they wouldn't listen to her pleas. At least she still had him at night, but it wasn't enough. She needed him, she was growing so weak from their constant struggles to keep them apart.

_But nothing's greater_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

All the pain her supposed friends inflicted upon her, were washed away when she was with him. He favored the mark at her breast. Teasing her and toying her arousal. Making it last as long as they could. He knew of her torture, and it would end now. He would no longer allow hurt to come to his Kagome. He set out to kill the hanyou bastard. Alone in his battle, the beast was destroyed.

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

There was only him, her life. The reason for living, for his touch. The passion between them, always building. Yes, her friends hurt her deeply, but he took away her pain with his kiss, and the mesmerizing possessive nature found in his golden eyes. What he had done for her, defeated her enemy. Gave her Naraku's portion of the jewel shards. She purified them, only three shards remaining. All of this, he did for her. Now it was time, they could be together.

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

The final day, her last day with the group. The wolf Kouga gave up his two shards, as Kohaku was released from his one. The group tried to talk her out of leaving with him, that she was just acting out against Inuyasha. She just shook her head and left them staring after her. Knowing she should have left much sooner. She met her demon lord, a smirk on his face. She had to meet him alone, she feared he would kill her former group. He instantly nuzzled the mark at her neck, then lower to her breast. Rubbing against her thin material, settled, knowing she was all his. His treasure.

_Keep Bleeding_

_I keep keep bleeding love_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

The former group came across them months later, they still couldn't fathom her choosing to be with the demon lord. And Kagome proudly moved her hair to the side, for them to see the mark on her neck. She turned away from them again, into the arms of her stoic mate.

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

_I Keep bleeding love_

A/N: So...not really sure what inspired for this to be written, not really even that good. Just to let it be known...first lemon/songfic.


End file.
